


Crack

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Detective Alec Lightwood, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, M/M, murder investigation, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Human AU where Magnus is a suspect in a murder investigation and Alec gets to question him.May or may not be a previous moment in the same world asPiano
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 26
Kudos: 83
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Crack

**Author's Note:**

> Part 27 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered stories.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

“Come on man, just let me take a crack at him. I think I can break him.”

“You heard the captain, Jace. You’re still on probation after the last time you ‘took a crack’ at a suspect and almost _cracked_ his skull open. Besides, I think this guy needs less brute force and more finesse.”

“Yeah,” Jace scoffed. “Well _I_ think you just want to finesse him into your bed.”

Alec shrugged his shoulders knowing there was no point denying that he found the suspect attractive. Not from his partner and adopted brother. “Guess, you’ll just have to be satisfied watching.”

“Dude,” Jace responded. “You know I’m not into watching guy on guy action.”

“That’s not what your browser history suggests,” Alec replied as he stepped out of the observation room without looking back and made his way to the interrogation room it was connected to. As he moved into the room, he shot a wink at the one-way mirror, not able to see Jace, but knowing the exact slack-jawed look that would be on his face.

Alec sat down opposite the suspect and leaned back, an air of peace and calm settling into the otherwise cold, hard room. He pushed a cup of the station’s best coffee toward the suspect who took one whiff and grimaced.

“You know,” the suspect sassed. “If you wanted to take me out for coffee, pretty boy, all you had to do was ask.”

“That’s Detective Lightwood, Mr. Bane,” Alec deadpanned, still not moving from his relaxed position.

“Oh, please do call me Magnus,” he purred. “No need for such formality.”

“You realize you’re a suspect in a murder investigation, right?” Alec clarified. “You don’t seem at all nervous about that fact.”

“Yes, your slightly less attractive partner informed me of that when he so kindly came to my place of business and _asked_ me to come in.” Magnus blew a kiss to the one-way mirror. “I’m not worried because I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“So, then why don’t you help us out? The faster you work with us, the faster you can get back to that business as,” Alec paused to look at his notes even though he already knew everything he needed to about the man sitting across from him.

“Designer,” Magnus finished for him. “Because that is not my job. It’s yours. And something tells me you are _very_ good at your job. In fact, something tells me you’ll blow up the very ground you stand on to make sure you catch the right person. Besides, I believe with the right motivation, you can get me off in no time.”

“And what motivation might that be?” Alec asked, ignoring the bait but unable to stop the small curve of his lip betraying his smile.

Magnus leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, reveling in the appreciative gaze the move garnered from the detective. “Catch the _right_ guy and I’ll take you on a date when this whole thing is over.”


End file.
